Stiles Revelation
by dakuraion
Summary: Summary:Stiles finally knows how to control his power, or so he thinks. The pack thinks he's useless, for all he has done is "heal" them, but is much more even for what he thinks. Stiles is now pushed from the pack and with the help of his brother, he'll make the McCall-Hale pack pay, especially Derek and Scott. Btw I will be changing the rating in the future! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Stiles POV

"Are you serious about this Derek?" I say in disbelief, looking at him with wide eyes.

While the pack is just sitting in Derek's loft silent but with some not even looking at me; with Jackson looking at Stiles bored, Lydia just looking at her nails trying to fix how they look, Kira looking concerned and looking at Stiles with pity, Allison with no emotion, and Isaac looking shy, and everybody else, Danny, Boyd, Erica, and the twins as I said before not looking at me.

But the worst of it was that my Best friend, brother practically, Scott looked at us with a saddened stare, with Kira at his side.

"Yes I am Stiles, you're a liability, a weak link, to be honest most of us don't even trust you after the whole Nogitsune incident." Derek said with an irritated look; this made everybody tense except Kira, who looked like she wanted to say something but was stopped by Scott.

"We'll get Danny to do the research, Lydia for the planning plus she actually has "useful" powers than yours who can only put up mountain ash, and heal us, but last time I checked Stiles Werewolves can heal." He keeps looking on at Stiles Irritated, "leave Stiles we didn't tell you about this and some others pack meetings before for a reason, you're not apart of this pack anymore; believe it or not we're doing this for your safety." and with that last part Derek says it with a blank stare, but with a softer tone.

" I'm sorry Stiles but Dereks right, please leave we're only doing this for YOUR safety." Scott says softly.

" So you to Scott?" I asks with a fallen face, and my answer was met with silence.

As I looked unto the pack and then back at Derek something in me breaks, harshly, and then it's like a lot an energy floods through me ' what is this, what's happening, you know what whatever is it's going to help me get stronger and teach this pack a lesson' I thought to myself. Now I look calm but I can feel my anger going to a beyond level, but the amount of control I'm keeping myself in is amazing even to me.

I look at them blankly " If this is what you THINK is right then do it but this is a heads up, I will make this pack pay, and I will never forgive any of you, except maybe one, and who that is you will never know, now good-bye my once beloved pack" then I turned and walked to the door, but the a strange thing happend… before I even slid the Loft door open this power I suddenly have reached out and wrenched the door open where it slammed open. I walked out still with my blank stare and right before my magic slammed it shut I willed it to wait, and I told Derek and Scott something. I turned around and looked at him "My brother once told me that when you are told or aware of the supernatural, you are never safe. You'll be the one trying to hide but when a supernatural creature waltz's in and practically screams creature, you are already in danger; There is vacation time with the supernatural; so be warned I lost nothing, I am and will be stronger then y'all can only dream of… Good Bye." He turns back around to the lift faster that even the wolves almost got whiplash (lmao). Then the door is slammed shut and now Derek can even see some cracks in it.

Authors POV

Derek stares surprisingly at the loft door, but then turns and just gets back to their meeting which everybody seemed distant on now. No one could focused after what just happened it pained all of us… but mostly me because Stiles was my mate after all.

'What have I done?' Derek thought regrettably to himself.

Stiles POV

As soon as I drive off in my jeep, My face stays blank, and I feel the worst pain ever, because I am now crying, but the worst part is I'm not crying with like a full out sob, no… I'm silently crying with the strong mindset that… I'm leaving Beacon Hills, with my brother to look after his younger and beloved brother. Good Bye Beacon Hills and old Stiles, and hello new Stiles.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is actually my official story that I am making and also warning all of you that I will be updating every one or Two weeks, if it more I'll post a message for you guys to know that i may to tweak it a bit more, or am not finished and give you guys an estimated time on when to expect the next one.**

**But anyways as I said before my second time writing but first official posted online so please enjoy, I'll keep writing as long as y'all like and if you don't... why are you reading it in the first place? lmao**

**A/N2 : So last thing I do like reviews and love if all my readers if you would follow and favorite my story, and more most likely that will come. So mainly LEAVE REVIEWS, if it's a bad one I just won't pay attention to it, I respond to encouraging and constrictive criticism that helps me get better with my writing especially since I have no Beta (would like one if want to help then PM me).**

**Warning": Stiles-centric and he may be a bit OP, but not entirely because I hate OP characters. Pack will be in this just not as frequent as you guys would like, towards the end is where like the OMG drama is where the pack comes back in. So don't like, don't read; also may change rating to M in future, but not right now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Teen Wolf's, but this plot, the name, my OC's, Idea, and my awesome of this story.**

**Chapter 1- Summer is here!**

Stiles POV

It's finally time to move in two days! I talked to my dad about what happened and even though he wanted to go and shoot every single last one of the pack, I stopped him by telling him I would be fine this one day and I would make them wish they never got rid of me (smiles evilly). Even Scotts mom is pissed that her son even agreed to it, so I'm happy I'm not alone in this matter.

Kira has actually tried more than once to talk to me, but do to the fact that my new magic I have has grown stronger actually, keeps everybody of the pack out of my house and away from me and dad. It's hard to talk to her without one Scott growling and grabbing Kira away from me, and two my magic not really letting her come in my house without permission, every time.

We've talked enough that we have agreed that she did not agree at all about what they were doing, and that she should stay in the pack just to keep tabs for me (AN:wink, wink)

As I am eating breakfast with my father my phone goes off in my pocket playing warrior by Demi Lovato.

I answer it saying,

"wassup, this is Stiles"

"Aiii little bro," my brother says chuckling at the end.

My dad looks at my with one eyebrow raised, "it's Kyle, dad."

"O, Hey Kyle!" he yells the last part.

"Heyy dad!" Kyle tries to yell back through the phone.

"OK damn, if y'all could stop yelling through my ears I would love that thanks!" I yell to both of them back.

"Ok, well anyways the reason why I called is… are you ready to move bro?" Kyle says happily.

" Yea of course big bro, can't wait to leave that asshole of a pack." I say the last part bitterly.

" Well yours truly will be there Sunday with my best buds, also are like my bros to, to help with stuff in my private jet."

"Ok cool bro, and just out of the blue I love having a older brother who's the owner of his own technology industry, I get treated like a king!" I say chuckling and getting up to throw my dishes in the dishwasher.

"you're welcome little bro, and just tell dad my offer still stands, and that he can tell me also when I come. I'll bring the truck also to take to the plane so be ready."

"Aye sir," while saluting to him.

"Alright then, cya later bro and have a great last day of your Junior year." Kyle says softly

"Thanks Ky, cya later." I said, then I take the phone from my ear and hang up.

"Ok dad I'm about to go to school for last day."

"You know you have to go Stiles..." My dad says looking at my confusingly.

"I know but... might as well" I lightly chuckle " Cya dad, love you." I say leaving to my beloved blue Jeep for the last time.

As I arrive at school, I sigh to myself for a moment and look around and sadly, I see the pack there near Derek's car just chatting away.

I sigh and get out of my car and head into the school, I kind of see people roaming the halls, but it is 20 min before school starts so, of course it would be like this.

As I get to my locker I decided to just get my books, and put them in my first period class.

And after I'm done doing that I start walking to the library going to get more information for MY bestiary. And I'm almost there when I am dragged and tossed on the floor with my notebook in hand, and almost to the library; where none other than Scott freaking McCall and his pack of losers are standing around me surrounding me, besides Derek who's just looking with a stone face, with no emotion.

Growling at Stiles, "Stiles, stay away from Kira now; I don't know what you think you are doing with my Girlfriend/mate, but it will stop now, GOT ME?!"

I stare at him wide eyed, but then anger sets in and I can feel my power rise and I let it unleash. The wolves are now growling at me, and the twins are the only ones that have noticed the sky getting grey, but when it started raining they all looked and saw with look of surprise. I myself got up off the floor then lifted my head up and stared at Scott with my newly colored eyes I found out I changed once I just… let my powers flow. They were now grey but not a dull grey but a shiny steel grey.

Kira looks concerned and tries to stop Scott, but is put behind Scott's snarling form. While Derek still sits there with a pained expression on his face, but I don't notice with my focus on Scott.

Next thing that happens is that there is a crash of thunder that even Scott now sees the chaos it looks like outside.

My phone buzzes, but I choose to ignore it because I know exactly who it is but I know I'm keeping it under control, I know I can.

"So you really think I'm "supposedly" making your girlfriend come to ME, well news flash Scott I told you before that there was most likely one person i would forgive and that her. She actually does not blame me, she trusts me, she does try and shun me like you and the pack are doing…" Then this is when Derek's expression changes back to his neutral expression when Stiles goes to look at him.

"SHE doesn't tell me I'm a liability; I'm weak, worthless, the only defenseless human in the lousy ass pack!" This is when all of a sudden the pack are thrown back some through the windows, some against the wall, but all were unconscious. The only ones standing were Kira, Scott, and Derek which didn't dare to move at all.

Scott then looks at me still prepared for me to attack, but has a more concerned expression, and pained expression on. "I'm sorry that's how you feel Stiles, but we are just trying to keep you safe, so why not tell you the truth so you can leave? You would only get in the way, or slow us down."

"Exactly where you are mistaken old friend…" Scott feels, more pain in his chest saying these untruthful things to me, and hearing me calling him old friend is breaking him even more.

This is when he starts throwing up blood and chokes on it, while he falls to his knees like he is in pain, "Scott!Scott!... what are you doing Sti…" Then Kira suddenly goes unconscious after trying to see what was wrong Scott.

Then Stiles looks straight at Derek, but Derek still has his emotionless face on, but I thought he saw a flash of fear and concern on his face but it's not there now.

"I'll make you feel the pain I felt, that I still feel and I locked away…" Then I just extended my hand towards and I don't know what happened to me, but it's like I felt my power trueness for the first time and it felt great and powerful but I think too powerful.

Then there was a blackness surrounding his shining grey ones, but at this point I didn't really care, I just really wanted Derek to suffer as I did.

Derek POV

I look at Stills with my emotionless face because I don't want him thinking I care, but I really do I don't wanna break and tell Stiles that I lied, that "_WE"_ lied about him being weak and useless. I know that even without him being my mate that he was much more to the pack then what I or Scott said.

So as I look at him with my expressionless face and I can see that I have truly broken and destroyed Stills from looking into those eyes. I then start to feel tears running down my face though, and without me crying, but then I start to feel pain in my head. I feel sad, anguish, terror, pain, but mostly… Anger.

I start to bawl out crying like my parents dying in front of my eyes but A LOT worse. I start to shiver, and cringe down in immense pain. But while falling to my knees and crying out loud; I look to Stiles and plead.

"Stiles please, I'm soooo sorry... please stop." that last part I whisper to myself, as I shiver even more and fall on my side and start to cry in a little ball I made of myself.

MysteryMan POV

'_It looks like I was right'_ I thought to myself.

I knew that this weather wasn't normal, but the fact that Stiles was able to do this just means he needs me, a lot more then what douche bag Deaton dropped him for that pack, and left him unstable like this, but it looks like his power is under his control surprisingly. But right when I was about to leave is sensed something tearing at Stills; which was when I saw Stiles making Derek feel pain through the side of the window of the school. So I rush in with my hybrid speed in the school like a lightning flash.

As soon as I open the door me and Stiles eyes meet and I see that they're are flashing my bright silver grey like mines but he has blackness surrounding his pupil of it, but in my response to his eyes mine flashback. Stiles puts his arm down and his eyes widen as he looks at me.

"Wha…"with my incredible speed I'm behind him and I cover his mouth with my hand. I look around and I see some of the wolves beginning to stir and wake.

"We'll talk later little one, let's get out of here." I left at my fast speed with Stiles in my arms and out the School to escape the wolves…

Kira POV

I come to, looking dazed as I see that all the pack are surrounding me, Scott and Derek but... one thing hit me hard.

I get up fast, I actually almost had whiplash from it but don't care, and look for Scott and as soon as I see him on the ground with blood around his mouth with some around his body and him shaking like he's having an exorcism performed on him.

"OH MY GOD, SCOTT!" I push past Erica, Lydia, and Allison and try to see what was wrong with him, but as soon as I come face to face with him I his eyes meet mine and they glow there Crimson Red color, as a true alpha, while mine glows my bright orange color.

Then his body starts to stop shaking; I feel his forehead and I could feel that he was healing himself.

I then look up, get up and go to see if Derek's ok but I pause to see first if Stiles is unconscious or something because I know for sure that everybody wouldn't probably still be up or moving. I look around but I don't see Stiles where he last stood, and I look outside and I see the sky cleared up. So I'm now worried about Stiles. "_what if the pack did something to Stiles, or I wonder if he just used too much of his power and…"_

"Don't worry Kira, he's ok I think. He was taken right at the verge of me blacking out." Derek says still shivering and sniffling like he just got through crying his eyes out.

I turn around to him and ask, "what are you talking about?" I ask with concern for Stiles safety.

"He's gone, he was taken Kira I'm not sure by who but whoever took him has him now, but I think he threatened him from what I saw. He was pretty tall and fast because Stiles didn't even have a chance to react… but he did smell familiar though, but we have to look for him now." Derek says trying to stop shivering and to get up, but with the pack trying to help him up I can see him flinching a bit when they are touching him.

I walk over to him and look him in the eyes as he goes to stare at me to, still shivering and then looks down. " Derek…" I say hesitantly "Are you sure you're alright?"

He glares, stands tall and forces Boyd, Isaac, Jackson and Aiden off of him. "_But he just can't stop shaking" _

" What happened Derek, I don't care if you don't think that we should hear it or not, I want to. What. Did. He Do. To. You?" I look at him with determination and that's when my eyes changed to a red color, because I can now see red and a bit of orange, which made me gasp but no one noticed till I gasped but luckily they went away.

Derek then looks straight at me, and the whole pack is silent now waiting for him to explain.

"... I felt so much pain, sadness, anguish and a lot of hatred. What i felt was nothing compared to how he TRULY felt, I could tell that was only a quarter of his feelings he was pushing inside me and it overwhelmed me either way it went. He's come to conclusion guys that he's lost all of us, that when it came down to it he let us down… just as he thinks he did his mother. We NEED to find him, because whoever that was sent a spike of fear through Stiles emotions, that I was luckily and regrettably able to feel with all his other emotions flooding into me." When I heard this I knew I had to find Stiles and fast… and I think I know the first place to look.

I look determined at the pack and tell them what's about to go down. " Ok as the True alphas mate I am taking charge for now, especially since Derek is not up to total fighting form…" Everyone looks at me surprised but allison, Erica, Lydia, and Jackson.

"Wait I may not be up fo..." Derek tries to argue but I cut him off.

"No Derek, I'm in charge. I'm technically in a higher position then you as the True Alpha's mate and you clearly aren't in the position to think straight either, so I'll do it." I look at him and don't back down from his hard heavy gaze, but stand my ground and challenge his power.

"You can make up the plans and such, but as long as I'm in and coming with." He looks at me with a somewhat begrudgingly, but proud face.

"Sure, but don't slow us down I plan on finding out what happened to him." "_But I think I may actually know, who…"_

**A/N: Also characters will be on my profile on who I image them as, basically actors that match my awesome imagination or come close to it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello my viewers, Sorry took my so long didn't realize how long I made this chapter and I had school and such so yea whatever. Anyways it will always be one or two weeks I will be updating like I said before, so I will never abandon you guy's unless I say I need a break but you guys will be for warned of that, lol, but it's not happening anytime soon.**

**Any ways Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2- Welcome Back!**

Stiles POV

Next thing I know is that I'm waking up in my house on the couch along the wall separating the kitchen.

I go to look around and I my dad is in his chair to the left of the couch with my brother standing behind his chair looking curious, and amused at the same time standing like a bodyguard or matriarch. And as I start to get up, but with my new hidden senses, I could feel three other figures along with my powers allowing me to sense them, I just continue to rise up slowly eyes still on dad and Kyle with a look of confusion, faking it, but my brother eyes widen and he's just about to speak.

"Stiles wai…" But I look to my right real fast and I let my powers do as it usually does and it slams open the door to the house. I look and see the three figures I do not recognize; I let my eyes turn there Bright Steel grey color, and I lift my hand up and it's like they were thrown backwards with them going out the door on the lawn.

Now my magic reaches far around the house and I just close my eyes and just let it close the house in it's powerful invisible dome.

I open my eyes and they're back to their original hazel color as I walk out to see all three already up and trying to get through but can't get past the porch. They push against the invisible wall but can't budge it.

Kyle Chuckling "I save you from your dumb-ass pack and you do this to my friends?" he says while laughing at the situation and what they are trying to do.

"They are your wahh?" I turn to face him, with him a couple inches away from me, and I see dad right next to him, also looking amused by the situation.

"They are my other brothers Stiles… The ones I was telling you about this morning, like a half hour ago." He looks at me with his gentle but piercing gaze, with amusement all over his face.

"Oh my God, really?" I look with surprise. I then look back at them and laugh nervously a bit.

"I'm sorry guys my powers are kinda on high alert nowadays and is very self defensive with me, and it's especially hard when I can't control it much either so... Forgive me."

"You're fine Stiles we know about your dilemma, we're just a bit surprised that your little invisible force-field is pretty strong for us to get through, even with our level of magic yours is still greater, buuuut we would love if u let this shield down..." The guy in the middle says.

I laugh awkwardly saying "ummm… I kinda don't know how to do that." I say while scratching the back of my neck.

The tallest one on the right side looks at me funny, "what do you mean you don't know how to let this things down, you put it up correct?"

"Umm that's actually been the problem; I can't control my power much, I've only taught my self Oh so much control and what little I can get out with exact meaning on what it's supposed to do when I'm commanding it, so… this is why I need help on using my powers and containing them."

"Well then how are we supposed to get back inside the house and help with your stuff?" The one in the middle asks

I look to Kyle to see if he has any Idea's of his own. "Have any Idea's big bro?" I ask looking at him nervous.

Kyle then looks down, and puts a smirk on his face and looks back up at me. He has an amused expression on his face. "I could always pull it down with a spell, OR Stiles you could try and invite them in…" He raises one eyebrow, like Derek, with a smirk on his face.

I look at him with realization and then I chuckle, a bit, embarrassed "Oh yea… I totally forgot about that, but I do need their first name." I turned and looked at Kyle waiting for their names.

He then looks at me weirdly, "When do spells like these need the actual name? I just normally invite them in with "come in" or "you may come in" or even just leaving the door open for that person to follow me in, etc. When do you need a name…" He looks at me with a confused expression and I just sigh and look back at the other three, which also have confused expressions on their face.

"I don't know Kyle that's just how it was every time with Kira, and even though I forgot until now about doing that, I always used her name, I tried with just saying "come in" but that won't work. So just give me your names and we can properly introduce ourselves in the house." I say that last part with a sincere smile.

"Ok well my name is Lucas." The tall one on the right says.

"Mines is Klaus." The mid height short one, says.

"And mine is Jake, but call me Jay." He smiles at me and slightly bows; the silent one says that looks about my height. "_and Oh My God his voice is so gruff and sexy, like I just died internally"_.

I blush a bit at Jake, but then I invite them in. "Klaus, Lucas, and Jake you may now enter the Stilinski's home."

And as I turn around I see that Kyle is almost about to burst out laughing, with clutching his stomach but stifling his laugh. I get irritated by this and I walk passed him with a annoyed expression on my face, and as I am walking passed him he's thrown backwards off the porch on to the grass, but I just keep walking inside the house and I sit right back down on the couch with a 'flop', and cross my arms with a smirk on my face, as I sees the other guys coming in including Kyle at the end who just glares at me, but just sighs and goes to sit right next to me while putting one arms around me.

I sigh and lean against him, while looking amongst them, dads in his chair, again, Lucas and Jake are in the love seat, which is only meant to seat two people, and Klaus came and sat on the same couch as Kyle and I.

"So well lemme introduce my friends here…" Kyle then points to each one. "this is Lucas White, kick ass witch like myself, but is very imaginative and to funny for his own good, plus he's very sarcastic…"

"Ooooo, I think imma like you." I smile and laugh a bit at what I said and he does to.

"Ok then there's this sad sulker here is Klaus Anton, he's more protective and self aware with us though, but can be fun at times, and can drink a HELL of a lot more drinks than either of us. Other than that he's pretty quiet, discreet, and agile." I look toward Klaus to see him just looking at the door, but when I was about to ask why he was looking Kyle beat me and then started introducing the last of the trio.

"And last but not least my bestest best brother ever, no offense you two, is Jake Howard. He's these two combined; he's agile, quiet, but then is like a party animal and a bit outspoken at the same time, he's our multitasker strategist whenever we're backed in a corner or something and have to strike multiple enemies at the same time. So he's smart but then crazy to." Kyle and me chuckle and bit as does the other three.

I then take real look at all three of them and I see that of them are anything to mess with physically, but even mentally they look just how Kyle described them but just they look like they have hidden smart in their head they have.

Klaus is the first I pay attention to when I look at him with his body all lanky, but yet still muscular from his arms and body down to his legs. He has piercing blue eyes and looks about my height but a bit shorter.

Then when I look at Jake he's a lot more muscular then Klaus and taller "_Oooo, just what I like (thinks seductively for a moment)"_ a bit taller then me maybe about 6 feet , but either way he was pretty hot with his eye color emerald green, and his shirt a bit too tight on him with his muscles bulging, and his legs pretty long to but thick with muscle.

And then I look at Lucas who locks eyes with me after I look at him from bottom to top, and from what I saw is that he was taller than all of us about maybe 6'4 maybe, but was also muscular like Jake, but a bit more skinny, with like a swimmer build, and a bit more thick than Klaus, but his eyes a beautiful hazel blue color were a beautiful. It looked like he had complete heterochromia, which meant that he had to different eye colors; his left eye was a light brown and his right a hazel color but looks like borderline grey.

And we sit there and stare for about 2 mins while the room was still quiet and Kyle apparently got a little confused by the exchange so just butted in again and got up to talk.

I take my eyes off of Lucas to Kyle as he got up and actually looked at him and of course... He still looks the same over the years, ever since college.

Kyle was still pretty tall standing at 6'6 now, _"grew like three inches I See" _I chuckle at my inner thought, thinking about that_. _But he was still pretty big and muscular as ever.

He still basically just looks like the opposite of my tall lanky self. It isn't really hard to believe that he's a alpha with his broad chest sticking out with pride. I smile to know that I am truly his little brother and VERY proud he's on our side when it comes to the supernatural.

"So anyway I would say that let's talk about what happened earlier but... I would rather we do it after we're on the plane, because if I don't like your explanation I MIGHT just go back and kill them!" He says that last part a but awkwardly but with a bit of force.

"Soooo, I'll go get the moving truck and you guys bring outside whatever Stiles wants y'all to bring out in the front lawn, Ok?" Kyle orders.

"Yea we got you Kyle." Jake says with a thumbs up while the other two nod their heads sharply.

"Alright, and dad you come with me, we're also going to get you some things. Dad just shrugged and said "ok son, sure. But what are we getting?"

"You'll find out let's go!" Kyle says as he walks out just then along with dad being dragged out to.

...

I look over at the boys and shrug. "Let's get moving buds." I look at them and smile.

"Sure let's go bro… Oh and also is it ok that we call you our brother now?" Klaus says, and laughs awkwardly.

I smile sincerely and say "I'm totally fine with that, brothers' of my big brother, are brothers' of mine!"

"Well anyways, let's go get ya stuff lil bro." Lucas says in energetic tone .

I smile and start walking to my bedroom, leading them to my bedroom so we could get my stuff and go.

Kira POV

The bell rings right as we are walking out of the school front doors like a badass squad in our little triangle type formation. With me at the head of the group.

We walk to our cars as I am speaking to the three who I haven't directions to yet, "Jackson, Lydia, Boyd take Scott back to his house and have see if there's anything she can do for Scott. I know that she's there, she doesn't have to work till late today." And all three nod their heads at the command they were given.

"And the rest of you will be with me to locate Stiles... We'll start with his house to get a strong enough scent on him and search for him that way." Allison, the twins, Erica, Isaac, and Danny nod their head at the command also.

I walks to my car with Isaac and Erica in tow, while Allison and Danny go and ride together, and the twins go to their bikes to ride there to Stiles house as well, Derek just goes to his Camaro but as I still see him shivering a bit I give Isaac a look and nod my head over to Derek. He understands what I'm saying and just nods his head, OK and jogs over to Derek right when he was about to get in his car.

Isaac snatches his keys out of his hand and smirks to him and say to Derek before he speaks "Kira just told me to drive you to Stiles house in your car, you're in no shape to drive big man." Derek just stares at Isaac for a moment before he just sighs and walk over to the other side of his cat and get in the passenger seat.

I nod my head at Isaac, and turn back to my car and get in.

While Lydia drives her own, and Jackson and Boyd ride in Jackson's car. Boyd lifts Scott up and Jackson puts his seat down so Boyd can get Scott into the back of his car. And now once Scott is situated Jackson lifts his seat back up and sits in the driver seat and closes his door, Boyd goes to the other side of the car and gets in as well along with closing his door after him.

We go and break off with our destination in mind. Ethan and Aiden are out of the parking lot first, with me right behind them. and Allison behind us, while Jackson drives another way, going to Scott's house.

We are finally at Stiles house in about 15 mins, and once we get there I park in the front two houses down from Stiles house, along with the twins which are parking across the street from me, and Allison behind me.

We all got out our vehicles, and walk straight in front of Stiles' house, but when I look, I'm confused. There is a desk with a chair, some boxes, and I see a bag on the front porch at the top step.

And funny though, right then is where it hit me, but not just me; it hit all of us in the face, besides Allison and Danny, we all smell Stiles' sent but… within the house.

"What the hell, why do I smell Stiles." I stop for a second and look at the others who look like they are focusing on something else as well, and then that's where I also hear 4 heartbeats in the house.

All of us look at each other and run to get into the house till I just remembered about the entry thing Stills had to do with his house, and I stop suddenly just 4 feet from the field.

"WAIT, STOP EVERYONE, THERE'S A FORCE… field." I cringe once I see that all of them get flung back from the field, accept Danny and Allison. And those two stop once they see that everyone else is flung back and hit the ground with a 'thump'.

"Sorry guys, I totally forgot about the field until I just remembered my first time being thrown back on my butt." I laugh a bit nervously, while all of them just get slowly groaning a bit in pain.

This is when we hear footsteps running to the front door and we turn and look; we come face to face with an unfamiliar face and I can sense he wasn't human, but… a werewolf also which caused the others behind me to start snarling and growling at the stranger. The stranger doesn't even LOOK scared though, just confused but a bit amused to.

"Hey you asshole you do realize…" Then another person comes and just stops right on the left side of the one in front, and then I see another come up also with confusion on his face but then looks over the werewolf in front shoulder and it looked like realization dawned on him what might've just happened.

I first then notice Allison reaching to the side of her to pull out a mini crossbow, and I then smirk but I have to give her a few sec distraction so she can get both.

"Who the hell are you three, and what the hell are y'all doing in my friends Stiles house!?" I yell and make sure I look at them so they don't notice what Allison's doing.

"Ummm we could be asking you the same thing…" The one in middle asks, and then I also notice that the other two behind him aren't werewolves, but they aren't humans I do know that.

This is when we all hear another pair of footsteps approach the door and to our surprise on who it is… It's Stiles.

This shocks all of us and puts confusion on all of our faces, which also halts Allison from getting her second mini crossbow too. He comes out looking confused until he sees us all and looks with wide eyes in surprise, but then starts glaring with such a fierce angered expression it would melt a person with such excruciating, agonizing pain and I can tell it was directed towards the pack more or less me.

"Why the holy fuck are you guys here at MY house!?" He yells at us, but then almost in a flash the wrong move was made, well at least that's what I thought.

The one in the middle that was a werewolf started growling and snarling then pushed Stiles behind him, a bit forcefully I might add, which caused a violent reaction from the pack as I look around and see the pack all crouching down some in their attack position ready to lunge while snarling at the three.

The other two also step in front in Stiles with the taller one crossing his arms over his chest, and then other shorter one that just had a cold look on his face standing with his left side of his body in front. (AN:you know how those hero's have there little victory pose when they win against their enemy they foot on top their left or right side in front and that distant look, his like that except without the foot being up and he's looking straight at the pack his left side in front and hand isn't up either.)

Something just changed about both of them real quick and I kinda… felt a shift in their power almost, but it was gone just as quick.

"So these are the dumb crazy-ass cruel pack we've heard so much about?" The middle one says, more like snarls actually.

"We did this for his protection, and didn't mean to even hurt him what we did and said was just to get him to leave." I look to see who said that and I was surprised to have seen that Danny was the one who said it.

"That still doesn't make it forgivable nor right." He gets up from his stance he was in and lets his guard down which was a bad move; when Allison decided to fire both of the crossbow arrows at each of the werewolves thighs and it hits both.

"Arrrrrrgh!" He roars in pain then drops down and tumbles down the stairs, then she takes out her two Eagle and Wolf Bowie knives and starts running towards the other two as well to fight them head on... but she made a terrible mistake.

The next thing I see are both non-humans were radiating fury and I could since that power again except even greater this time. I see both of of there hair look like it would if they both floating in the air; the taller one with the jet black hair looked up at Allison so fast you'd think he got a strain in his neck. But then I see his eyes are also a different color, they're now nice and bright gold color and next thing you know…. Allison stopped moving suddenly.

Then the other guy looked up straight at her as well and she started floating in mid-air… from there she will wish that she never took that werewolf down and messed with them. She was then thrown back on to the grass behind her and landed with a hard 'thud', but it didn't stop there, she didn't even have time to groan or anything in agony, because I see the two nod their heads to each other and they both have this determined look on their face while looking at Allison with it. I see them move their lips, but don't have a clue what they're saying.

"Torquent parturivimus et pati nocumentum inferre quam" And next thing I know is I see Allison arch up like she's possessed, and silently screaming but then she's twisting in pain and I look on in horror at what I'm seeing.

"OH MY GOD STOP!" I turn to look at them pleading and I run right to the edge of where she is trying to get to her but with the magic barrier in her way.

Then all of them start wailing "STOP, STOP, STOP PLEASE WOULD YOU STOP!?" Derek is the one that grabs all of our attention because we've NEVER seen this happen before. Derek Hale… crying all of a sudden, like really crying on his own will pleading for a hunter that we thought he hated.

"Please I beg you please stop this, I know what I did was wrong but I absolutely had to maybe I went about it in a wrong way, but… He's my Goddamn mate and I don't want to get him killed with all of this." He pleads and begs, Allison just stops all of a sudden because it worked, Derek's plead worked.

But it wasn't that at all… the guy Derek claimed to have seen earlier was here and in front of Allison.

"What a lovely explanation mate, but We aren't hearing it right now. We're taking Stiles out of here and away from you all no matter what you mongrels say, so long as Stiles says he's still coming with you have no say in which he stays or that he can't leave because you guys are "sorry", doesn't work like that Derek." He then kicks Allison over to our side to which Isaac was the first one on her hugging and picking her up to comfort her. He growled at anyone of us who wanted to come near them. So we left it alone.

We hear a car door close to out left in the driveway and to our surprise it was the sheriff, John, getting out of a big U-Haul truck and walking to the front of the porch like he doesn't see us. The two who did a lot of damage to Allison smirked and just parted so he could get through. He just stood next to Stiles, which had an unreadable expression on his face.

But the big bad mystery guy just walked over to the werewolf on the ground and pulled both arrows out fast, and the werewolf didn't even scream. I know myself those arrows were laced with a wolfs-bane that should've had him hissing in pain.

"Get yo lazy ass up dimwit I know those daggers didn't do that much damage to you."

"Well I had to put on a good show didn't I?" The werewolf laughs at the mystery guy and jumps up off the ground.

They both turn around and face the pack. Now everyone that was in that house is facing us.

"Now how about we do some introductions, mates?" The one in the middle, the mystery guy says with a sickeningly sweet smile.

**AN: There will be different languages throughout the whole fic mostly Latin for their spells.**

**Latin:**

**Torquent parturivimus et pati nocumentum inferre quam- twist in pain and agony suffer from which you hurt another**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I'M SOOOOO SORRY MY READER, I've just been really busy lately and I've been typing the story but at the same time I've been putting it off as well, please forgive me. This chapter is pretty long right here even though I didn't mean for it to be. but anyways leave comments to make me feel good, which will definitely put me in the mood to right more and it'll be more awesome chapters ahead. More notes at bottom PLEASE READ IT.**

**Chapter 3: It's time to Go!**

Kyle POV

When I rush out of the house dad and me go out the house and went straight to my 2016 Ford Explorer and hopped in. We drove off when dad got in so they definitely couldn't follow us.

I chuckled to myself, and dad looked at me like I was crazy for a sec before just shaking his head and turning back around to just watch the road.

"Soooo… knowing you, since you're my son of all people, where are we really going?" He looks at me and I look back at him for a sec and turn back around to the road ahead, as a smile stretches across my face.

"We are going to get you some things Oh loving father of mine." I say with a bit of cheer in my voice.

He looks at me confused and asks, "Stuff like what Ky?"

"Stuff like clothes and all that good stuff. I haven't been around for a long time dad and for us to ACTUALLY spend some time together, soooo... Since I'm only here for a little bit I thought I'll just buy you a couple things and shop while we talk, good?" I look at him questionably and with a bit of awkwardness, while chuckling a bit too myself.

All he did was sigh and also chuckled bit, but agreed nonetheless, "Sure Ky whatever makes you happy."

I then smile and just continue driving for about 10 more minutes till I reach the big outlet mall two towns over.

As we are getting out of the car I walk over to dad's side of the car, through the front of the car, and I see that he's staring at the big mall with bug eyes.

"What. The. Hell." He looked over at me totally confused. "How in the world did we get here Kyle; I know for a fact that there is no mall at all this big in or this close to Beacon Hills. I think this mall is like…"

I cut him off to answer his question, while smirking "This mall is like two towns over dad, and before you ask "how" I spelled the truck so we could get places a bit faster, and it only took us 10 mins when it probably should've taken us at least an hour and a half probably." I just look at him smirking.

He just chuckles a bit and shrugs his shoulders and looks up at me smiling. Then he just grabs me fast and puts me in a headlock, which takes me by surprise and he's just laughing while rubbing the top of my head with his knuckles. He's then walking with me like that, bent over and trying to get out (not really), but end up laughing a bit with him.

He lets go of me and we are just laughing while we walk right up to through the middle of the outdoor mall and we start to die down with our laughter. I then see a sears in big letters and I smile and tell him, "Follow me dad." and all he does is nod his head. And I just start to walk to Sears but when we're almost there I ask him why he put me in that headlock and started laughing.

"Because son, even though I'm still getting used to this whole magic and supernatural stuff, I just know that it's all pretty cool... at least when you guys use it, but that was also for not telling me that you spelled a car that I was in," He then just starts chuckling about it.

"Well sorry, I did it before we got in sooooo… we could get places quicker."

And then we enter in Sears right at that moment, and the store itself was pretty big to be in just a mall. So that's exactly how we were the entire time at the mall, even though we had to go back to the truck couple of times with all the cloths weighing us down, we even ordered him some new furniture, except for his chair that him and mom used to sit in together, or at try.

So we spend about 20mins at that mall, and now we're heading to go get the truck now for Stiles' things.

"So dad… my offer will still stands till you are incapable of taking of yourself, Do you want to come stay with me or stay here in this God forsaken hell hole? I know one issue may be that the house you wanna keep, but you can keep the house It's not like I won't or can't let you have that house… is and forever will be my childhood house."

"No son. It's not that, I promise you it's not that… I mean your mothers still here and… who else is going to welcome you guys home when you come back?" He smiles at that last part and then just looks at me, I can see from the corner of my eye.

"That house is ours, where you, me, Stiles, and your mother, Claudia, stayed and that's where we'll go back to.. Always and forever. I'm going to keep living in that house Ky, now stop trying to change my mind. Besides," He then looks down his face turning down and I look over and I see he's blushing a deep shade of red.

I chuckle a bit and turn around back to the rhode, "Besides, what dad?"

His response surprised me a bit, but I knew this was going to happen. Dad says, "I'm going to…"

I cut him off right when we got here to the moving truck place, U-haul. "Hold that thought dad I gotta go get this truck will fast and attach it to mine with a mirroring spell to follow us without one of us driving it."

I run in and go up to the person at the front desk and asks the worker, who's a woman, there I had a truck rented. I told her my last name, and she said "Ok I see here, Stilinski." She then smiles at me, a bit flirtatiously I might add, and I smile back. She then tells me their truck is right over to the right of the building in their parking lot, and offers to take to me to it. I smile at her and agree, so we walk all the way over to the big U-Haul truck. I walk over to it and look at it from front to back, mentally passing it with my inspection; I then turn around to the girl and she hands me the envelope with some papers, along with the car keys. She smiles a bit and blushes while I take the keys and envelope from her. "Thank you, very much miss." I bow a bit and she looks at me smiling, as she says "You're welcome sir, and also umm… my numbers also on the front call me." and then she winks at me.

I am a bit surprised at this and I look down, but then a smile spreads across my face and I look back up at her. "Yea maybe, maybe" and I look at her, with a wink, as she looks away blushing furiously, which this is then where I used my hybrid speed and get into the truck and have it started up just as she turns around in surprise at the truck starting.

As I am driving away I stop the truck right next to her and roll down my window and say "Thanks for the help again," while smiling and winking.

I drive out the big gate I came in from and I drive over to the truck, just right behind it and park it over by the curb. I get out and to do the spell, so I touch both trucks at the same time and say it "quam ego nunc ostendo sequi, ut coniungi et obedire" and then I just run to get in the car and open and close the door. I started the car and that's when I felt my magic move, like a wave just went through me. I looked in the rear-view mirror to see it had started also, so I smirked and told dad "five more minutes old man till we're back home."

And I just drive off as does the truck and good thing there's rarely any traffic going through the end of road where we're going.

"So pops, mind telling me what you were just about to say a minute ago?" I side eyed him and I can tell he has a smirk on his face.

"Later son, now we're on our way home." He sits back and relaxes, "_I think this old man is playing me." _ I then keep trying to get it out of him. "cmonnnn dad, tell me. Is it bad, no it had to be exceedingly great because you sounded excited, and a had a bit of disbelief in your voice…"

He then looked at me weirdly asked "Ky, are you alright,"

I tell him " I am dad just talking a bit to myself trying to figure out WHY my father's being so secretive and hiding stuff from me, like for real ME of all people like what the…"

He Yells my name "KYLE!" stop rambling immediately and look at him; I laughed awkwardly and turned back to the road now almost to the house. "Sorry dad, I was rambling too much I know."

He sighs, " It's ok son, weird because I honestly don't have a clue which one of us you got that from, but I gotta feeling it's from us both." he chuckles a bit lastly. We both end up chuckling until I see something I just COULD not believe.

I lose my laugh immediately and look with a bit of disgust, until I saw what Klaus and Lucas were doing to Allison, so then I smirk and before they notice, as I get closer I silence both trucks along with us in it, "silentium".

Dad looked at me but then I nodded my head straight ahead and he saw exactly what I saw, and I can tell by now that he has no sympathy for this whatsoever.

I then park the moving truck in the driveway, backwards, as I also did my truck.

I get out the car and I can see dad sighing and taking a real quick breather. So I nod at him, and then listen to Derek's "so called" apology.

Then once he's done I notice that the others don't notice me either. I put on my arm with my hand in front of me, and I just let my magic take over there's and it cancelled whatever they doing and she fell to the ground. And I put my arms down and walked right into the barrier to Allison.

"What a lovely explanation mate, but We aren't hearing it right now. We're taking Stiles out of here and away from you all no matter what you mongrels say, so long as Stiles says he's still coming with you have no say in which he stays or that he can't leave because you guys are "sorry", doesn't work like that Derek." I then kick Allison pretty hard, but not to hard it'll damage anything, only leave a bruise. I then walk over to Jason to get him up, right as dad opens and closes his door to the car and walk right next to Stills with his arm now wrapping around his son's neck.

I then go over to Jake and make him get up, so I pulled both daggers out fast. "Get yo lazy ass up dimwit I know those daggers didn't do that much damage to you."

"Well I had to put on a good show didn't I?" The werewolf laughs at the mystery guy and jumps up off the ground.

we both turn around to face the pack, and now all of us were facing the pack.

"Now how about we do some introductions, mates?" I say forcing a sweet, but dangerous, smile on my face.

"These are my two best friends, who are practically my brother's, Lucas and Klaus, who both are witch's, and then this guy right next to me is also my brother also Jake,who's also a werewolf like you guys except…" I then smirk at them a bit threateningly, " He's my only beta, but... Let's just say he's different from other wolves, he's more powerful than 20 alpha werewolves combined. And if that didn't scare you, well… I really should after all Oh-emotionally constipated Derek should know me from the history books, or at least legends of me from "mommy" and "daddy" I say mockingly the "mommy and daddy" part and chuckle.

Derek then growls, but still can't stop his shaking and launches his self at the field, and I chuckle knowing he's going to get knocked back on his ass, but… He gets through and flashes his red alpha eyes at me, and I'm completely baffled when he get's through I look at Jake in surprise.

I then look back at Derek and the next thing that happens is that he tackles me to the ground on the grass and we roll around for a good 20 seconds until he's on top of me with his claws out. his left hand is wrapped around my neck, with me feeling the nails a bit, and his right hand in the air looking like he's about to strike with his claws across my face.

He glares extremely hard at me looking like he was just about to strike. I could see that Klaus and Lucas was about do something but Jake stopped them, he said "You two both know he can handle this, don't get in his way." without even looking at them fully and turning to look back at my position. They look at each other and just put their hands down and wait to see what happens, as does everyone else, including the pack.

"Do you have any last words you sick _Fuck_!" Derek growls in my face, and I just smirk.

"Derek, you can't even stop shaking, look at your hand still shaking like a coward, and a failure, a loser." I smirk, and his nostrils flared and his left hand started to come down to strike me, but in just a split second my eyes flashed their steely grey color but Derek didn't see.

Derek hand stops in mid strike and he looks at his arm trying to move it, but he doesn't know I just used my magic to keep it there. So what I do is I grab his right wrist with my right hand along with my sharp claws out; Derek notices that my claws are grey, sharper and longer than his normal ones and he's not frightened and worried. When I fully grip his wrist I squeeze it a bit to hard that his bone in that right wrist shattered. He howled out in pain and tried to take it out but my grip was way too strong. I then used my other hand, my right one, and grab his neck with those claws out as well.

I then use my strength and speed to get us both up, so we're up in a flash except I'm staring straight at Derek's cringing face while his, now, unfrozen, left hand grabbed my right to get me to let go while I held him up in the air off the ground with his wrist still in my other hand.

"Derek, you're nothing but a insolent brat who just needs to grow up, and learn from your mistakes and to live, but… it looks like you can't do that now can you since you can't even be fully happy without your mate." I scoff and throw him to the side like a rag doll, right outside the field.

I then hear a howl, and as I'm wondering who that may be Kira answers it back with her howl and next things I know is that I here are three footsteps coming towards our direction. And to my surprise it was none other than…

Scott POV

I open my eyes and it looks a bit blurry, but I just keep blinking my eyes and they get clearer. The first things, or people I should say, see are Jackson, and Boyd. I sit up, but then I feel a hand trying to push me back down.

"Try and rest more Scott, the others are fine with Kira leading them." I look surprised for a sec, but then I pushed Jackson's hand, apparently, off of my chest.

I tell them "I'm fine guys really," I sit up the rest of the way and look at Jackson, who's right next to me, Boyd, and Lydia. Which I'm surprised I see her here, but I don't show it. I then smile and Lydia looked at me with guilt, and sadness.

"Your mother treated you, and just said the werewolf healing will do the rest and walked out without even a second glance at you." Lydia says with forlorn.

I sit up straight and sigh, "Yea… she's pretty pissed at me, even to her I'm risking Stiles life like this leaving him alone, kicking him out the pack, and she knows because the Sheriff told her. She let me explain my part, but apparently my way was still stupid and wrong, she told me if Stiles died because of this… She would leave me willingly to my father, and go live somewhere else; Stiles was like her second son, and I'm the stupid brother who could only care about himself." I say the last part with so much sadness, I look down and feel tears running down my face.

Then I feel a pain, all of a sudden, in my chest and I start to cough a bit because of the struggle it is to breath. The others look at me with worry and was about to aid me but I put my hand up to stop them. I look up with my alpha eyes and get up fast and to run out the back door, but the all of a sudden it stops.

I feel someone in distress "_Derek!" _I thought to myself. I look at them, "someone's in trouble." I say to warn them.

"Lydia you take the car and drive to Stiles house we're going now." I look at all of them with my eyes, and the other two wolves follow me out the screen door and we start running fast to Stiles' house. I stop when I'm almost there and howl.

I wait for a couple seconds and then I hear it back, Kira howling back like a distress call. I get back into gear and start running again.

As I get to Stiles house I run around the the front and to my surprise… I see none other than Stiles' brother, and the one and ONLY person I look up to; who I see as a brother… Kyle Stilinski.

Kyle POV

It's Scott that stands in front of me with the force field between us, shock and confusion written all over his face. I then turn my smirk into a frown, and go to tell Scott something that I know will break him, but needs to be said.

"Scott what the hell are you doing here, haven't you caused enough damage?" I'm still frowning at him as I say that and cross my arms across my chest.

He nervously responded to me, "I-I f-f-felt someone in p-p-p-pain and I-I thought t-t-they w-w-were in d-danger."

"Well yeah, Derek did but I'm through with him so take you and your pack and leave; I don't think Stiles wants to see you here when he leaves Beacon Hills." I say turning my back to them.

Scott then looks confused and less nervous, it's like he got… confident all of a sudden. "What do you mean he's leaving, leaving where?" Scott says.

"He's leaving with us in like a few if you lot would leave us…" Kyle goes up on to the porch and stands right in front of the four of them at the top, with Jake still at the bottom.

Scott straightens up in a defiant type manner, and then he says "You are not taking Stiles away from us, we didn't mean to hurt him at all; we just thought about his safety. But we're willing to make it up to him…"

I then look down and smirk, "Scott…" I look straight at Scott but now with a serious expression. "First this was Stiles' idea and second what makes you think you can, and have the RIGHT to stop us. Scott you and Derek obviously don't get how this whole supernatural game works apparently." I sigh after that feeling frustrated. "I'm pretty sure Stiles told you all about the supernatural and stuff but I'm going to put it simple once you know, you know. You knowing about the supernatural, that's already going to put you in harms way. It's human nature to survive, now once they know how will it protect itself by putting up defenses. That supernatural creature will know, and BAM! in for the kill, or even tortured for information sooo… all you did was risk Stiles life, if he were to get killed because of this… let's just say you would suffer for eternity." I then go up the stairs and into the house to calm down.

Stiles POV

"Leave now McCall, or you'll be thrown away." I say dangerously.

Scott looks surprised and asks, "S-Stiles did you just threaten us?" The whole pack is now looking with fear but then at the ready to attack at any moment to defend themselves.

Lucas and Klaus look at each other and smirk. I can tell they were about to do my idea of throwing them away but… I don't want them to handle this, I don't want them fighting my battles for me this time; I'm fighting my own.

I put my hands on both of their shoulders and push them behind me this time to more emphasize my point on my threat. "It's not a threat Scott, put it like this I give you my word I'll throw you off my property if you don't leave on your own."

Scott walks over to the front of the pack, in front of the yard, and stands his ground along with Kira by his side. "No, I won't Stiles."

My eyes turn Grey, and as that happens the clouds in the sky turn Grey as well, the whole pack still stands there ground but I can tell they were frightened. "You've been warn...ed" I feel something hit the back of my neck and I start to go down, I now feel like I'm dreaming unconscious...

Kyle POV

I strike Stiles on the back of his neck with my hand, and catch him as he falls, going unconscious.

"Three days, you guys will be allowed to talk, to try and reason with him for three days… and if his mind isn't changed by then… He will be coming along with us. I promise you this, do you understand?"

Scott looks at me with determination in his eyes, I can tell he expects me to keep my promise, _"To bad I won't be keeping me this promise" _I thought regrettably, but still my face with a neutral expression on.

"Ok, that's fine. We'll be back later to check on Stiles." He nods and turns around as the whole pack follows him to leave Stiles's house. They all get in there cars and start to drive off.

"You're not really going to wait three days are you?!" Lucas asks in disbelief, and I look at him like he's crazy and sigh.

"No you dumb-ass, I'm not; remember I don't give promises, promises can be broken, when I give my word is when I plan on keeping something true, it means I'm putting my life and honor on the line so stop being slow and go put that stuff in the truck."

"Ok, we're about to go dad. I believe that was all the stuff it's all packed away safely in the jet." I say to my father going in to give him a hug as he has hugged the other three boys.

Stiles is now conscious; I see when he comes out of the jet running, with tears in his eyes, to hug our dad.

"Dad… please be safe, I can't lose you." He starts full out crying and cries in dads shirt while dad bear hugs him and holds him tight, holding on to Stiles like he'll disappear if he let's go.

Dad smiles sadly, "I will son, I'll be just fine your old man can take care of his self… but Stiles just so you know I'm giving you something just as important as that wedding ring I still have," he brings Stiles head up and wipes the tears from his boys eyes. I watch in patience, as I know what dads just about to give Stiles. He holds something out for Stills, something that'll keep all of us together forever. A blue stain glassed pendent of the tree of life, that shines so ever brightly still after all this time.

"Your mother gave me that pendent, saying it would protect me and keep us connected and in the end… it did you'll forever be connected to me and Kyle as well, since he is the one who strengthened the magic on it. But just know…" He looks at Stiles astonished and overly joyful with a smile, as he takes his old wedding ring out, which still actually looks brand new when I saw it again before, "that we are always connected and you'll never lose me."

Stiles just smiles and hugs his father and brings me in with him as we hug as a family.

"I'll miss you dad, I'll checking up on you from now on." I smirk, and I wrap my arm around Stiles's shoulders and bring him to my side.

"Alright cya later boys." He waves as we turn and walk away from him and into the jet.

I see dads already walked back to the car and is just waiting inside for us to take off to see us in the sky.

I have the pilot take us off and next thing you know is that we're in the air flying off. I sit back in the window and look as dad watches us go off going to our next destination..

**AN: Ok guys hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come, stick around and you'll love it. warning from this point it will become a Stiles-centric story, there will be scenes where it goes back to the pack but they won't be a big huge major talk much after a say what happens after he leaves, so they won't be coming in until, basically wayyy later in the fic. Stick around for Stiles's Adventure!^_^**


	5. Chapter 4:AN!

**AN: Hey guys I'm reallllllly sorry, but I need like another week or two, I'm currently working on the chapter now. I've kinda sorta put it off for a while because of projects and stuff due, but now I'm good and will be more devoted to getting this chapter and others out, plus... SUMMER BREAK! is coming so I'll definitely have more time to type up the story. I am now in the current stage of kinda writing a plot for chapter 4, but it's mostly detail on how the stuff looks; I like to let my readers picture the things in your minds. But anyways please be more patient with me, I promise I'll have it out soon. Thank you all!**


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey Sorry my lovely viewers, apparently I didn't need a anther to finish this, I just needed the right motivation and time. But anyways this one is actually shorter because well... what can you do on a plane? like serious, lmao. But now from here on out the rest on the stories for these three months with Stiles... they are about to start getting REALLY intense! There still is a plot with a conflict and resolution and all that good stuff, but ya gotta let me get there. Ok anyways, ENJOY!**

**PS: Favorite and follow my story. Leave comments as well please, I like to hear feedback! ^_^**

**Chapter 4: The talk on the plane**

Kyle POV

I sit in my chair just leaning back and relaxing.

The inside of the plane is basically like a mini living room but with beds in the back of the plane. The plane has a couch to the left along the wall and then there's a mini fridge that's right next to it. My chair is right behind the fridge, but it's twisty and recliner. I'm laying back in the chair facing the mini though. Then there's, behind me, a full size refrigerator in the corner with a little kitchen beside it. The sink, and stove with a counter next to it and tv on the other side of the stove.

Then next to it is a little booth and a table in the middle of them that seats four. And then behind that it's just a two seat row, like on the actual planes, and behind that was a 42" inch tv on a stand with movies on the side of it and the game on. It's a ps4.

I'm just in my chair relaxing as I see Lucas and Jake playing the game. I look around wondering where Stiles and Klaus are.

"Aye, Luc where's Klaus and Sti?" I say yawning a bit and get up. I walk over to the full size fridge to look inside and find myself something to eat.

"They're both in the back; I believe Klaus just wanted to get Stiles's powers under control so that way he can at least stop and use it whenever he can."

He's still focused on the TV with Jake. I nod my head while closing the door to the fridge, "_I wasn't really hungry anyway." _

I went back to my chair and sat in it. I reached down though and went into the mini fridge and got me some of my cranberry juice.

I open the bottle up and drink a bit from it. I put it down on top of the fridge and turn my chair around. I'm facing the way towards the big fridge and I look out the window thinking "_What am I going to do with him now? I know who he's training with but in which order. It's Lucas for spells, Jake for combat, Klaus for focus, control, and basic magic control, and me… I think it be best if I only reviewed with him… no I'll teach him a bit of combat to but have Jake teach him combat with weapons, but can Stiles handle that? He's going to be broken and rebuilt right back from scratch, I hope he's ready." _I sigh and shake my head.

I pull out my phone so I can make a quick call. I dial dad's number and call him.

'_Ring'_

'_Ring'_

'_Ring'_

"Hello, this is Sheriff Stilinski."

"First don't you ever answer your phone like that with me…" I chuckle, as does he with me saying that " and second save my number now, SO you won't answer your phone like that with me. ok? ok." I say laughing and I hear the others behind me snickering to just like my father is right now.

"Ok ok son I will; I give you my word." I nod my head in satisfaction with a sly smirk on my face.

"Well good. Now oh dear father of mine what was it that you were going to tell me earlier, before I had to go get that truck?"

He chuckles nervously for a bit answers me with "Oh son it wasn't that important…"

"Father you have no choice right now, that peaked my interest on WHY you're staying in Beacon Hills and on why it made you blush like you just turned into the most delicious cherry ever." I smirk and laugh. I can tell that now both the other two are in the conversation now, but just trying to hide it.

"_I won't say anything to them."_

Dad sighs and sounds reluctant, but he goes ahead and tells me.

"Ok son… I've set my mind on those reasons I've said before, but also because… I-I-I'm most l-l-likely going to d-date Melissa McCall." dad says, chuckling nervously.

I'm to shocked to even respond to that. I mean I'm ecstatic that he's thinking about his own happiness, but one thing is that the problem of this matter is Stiles. "_how will he react? I mean that is Scott's mom, Stiles's ex-best friend." _

I sigh and just think about it. "_Then again Stiles still will be happy that his dad is thinking about this. I mean I'm pretty sure even Stiles was thinking about them together…" _

I chuckle to myself and remember that dads on the phone with me.

"Oh yea dad, that's good I guess… the only problem about it is Stiles now, buuuut I think that he'll actually be fine with it to be honest." I sigh again and look out the window of the plane.

"He'll be fine with it dad…"

"I know he will, plus he's the one that made jokes and innuendos about it anyways," I hear him chuckle a bit through the phone.

I laugh at this, "Oh really! That's hilarious, but even so I won't tell him for now. That'll be up to you…"

He sighs "I know…. but I want you guys to get him all finished training, and then have him all settled before I walk with him about it, Ok?"

I think about it for a sec, that comes with a little pause. "That's fine dad, just don't wait too long; trust he will be pissed if you decide to Marry her just by next year and then just telling him then… no he'll be furious so tell him _at least_ by Summer's end."

"... I will son, ok? I will."

We both sigh, "Ok, well dad I'm actually going to go check on everyone so I'll call you back when Stiles's is all settled in."

"Ok son, I'll talk to you later then."

"Alright, Love you!"

"Love you to Ky."

I hang up the phone and sigh in my seat, while looking out the window to watch down below.

"_I wonder what's going to Stiles's future from here on. It comes to times like these where… when I look outside this window and observe the clouds and the whole entire sky that if only my life was as easy as this; to just float and have not a care in the world, but then to just look down at the earth... wouldn't that be something? I see though from up here that as life goes on more and more choices are made, in through life all the way to death. So now I wonder from this point on what is Stiles's choices going to be through his life?" _(inspired by poem "What is life?")

I tilt my head to look and see what the two behind me were doing.

They both had their eyes still on the tv but were looking pretty sleepy, " _I guess they got tired from the game… bet you they wish they were clouds."_

I turn back to the window and sigh now leaning my forehead on the it.

It's been about 20 minutes now; I can tell by looking at the clock over next to the tv on the counter of the kitchen. I turn my head and see those two, Lucas and Jake, are sleep also.

"_I know I had one good nap to." _I chuckle to myself from that thought.

I get up and stretch; walking to the back of the plane, carefully stepping over Jake and Lucas. I enter the small hallway to each of our rooms, and go step to Klaus's room.

I open the door slowly and as I'm doing so I can feel the powerful tremendous intensity magic seeping from the room. I open the door all the way and see both Stiles and Klaus on his floor, legs crossed, sitting while holding each other's hands saying a current spell apparently.

I think about what they might be doing, "_I think Klaus is kinda sorta testing Stiles powers in their mind so they WON'T blow the plane up." _

I just close the door back not wanting to disturb them, and now next I head to the pilot's room

I walk passed these to sleeping monkeys and head straight to the door of the pilot's quarter.

I open the door and see the pilots just talking to his other partner.

"Aye guys!"

They both look back towards me, just scoping to see who came in. Then they both turn their heads back to the sky ahead.

"What's up Kyle?" The guy on the right, Brock, said.

"Sup boss!" The guy on the left, Tony, said.

"Nothing much, I just came here to ask how long till we arrive to Michigan, near the house?"

Brock answers in his husky, masculine voice "In about 2 and a half more hours."

"Ok thanks guys; I'll be back later."

They both respond, "Aye sir!"

I chuckle and close the door behind me while I leave the room. I walk back to my chair and plop down in it, sighing.

"_A little ways to go, and…" _I look outside the window again feeling a bit sleepy again, "_Your real training will start."_


	7. Chapter 5:AN!

Dear readers,

I know I am SUCH a terrible person, and author for doing this to you, it's been five weeks and now story but know I have been working on it just more so doing it every other day. So to hopefully make amends I will be working on it allllll this week and getting this chapter done, but I'm going to ask you this to hopefully give you guys motivation to keep reading, should Stiles have a animal spirit, and if yes what should it be. This will be involved with his powers.

Sincerely,

Stilinski


End file.
